


Find Another Place to Stay

by Unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Mild Language, tw attempted domestic violence(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwieldyink/pseuds/Unwieldyink
Summary: “You lied to me,” was the first thing Will said when Nico stepped in the door. “Again.”(Solangelo breakup I'm so sorry.)





	Find Another Place to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr asked me to write a Solangelo breakup that really hurts, so here we are. I'm so sorry.

“You lied to me,” was the first thing Will said when Nico stepped in the door. “Again.”

Nico sighed, setting his keys down on the table next to the door. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a soda, turning to face Will while popping the top open. “Did I?”

“Yes,” Will muttered through gritted teeth. “You said you’d only be gone for a few hours. You said you were visiting a coworker.” Will snatched the can from Nico’s hand. “You’ve been gone for four days! Care to explain yourself?”

Nico scowled. “Relax. I texted you.”

“Yeah, I know.  _ Gonna take longer than I thought. Be back in a few days.  _ And I wrote,  _ What? Where are you? _ No reply.”

Nico shrugged. “I didn’t want you to worry.”

“That’s not as endearing as used to be, Nico!” Will slammed the can of soda down on the counter they stood next to. “When we were kids, all could be forgiven! You’d- you’d run off on missions for your dad without a word, and I’d melt as soon as you said  _ Oh, I just didn’t want to put you in danger. I just wanted to keep you safe. I just didn’t want you to worry! _ I thought you were being sweet. Well, it’s not sweet! Lying to me is not sweet! Excuses or no!”

Nico had been watching his boyfriend yell with his arms crossed. He looked unimpressed. “You done?”

“For gods’ sake, Nico, show  _ some  _ remorse! You can’t keep doing this!”

“Yeah?” Nico’s hands balled into fists at his sides. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t feel the need to lie to you if you weren’t smothering me all the time! Maybe I could trust you more if it wasn’t always text me when you get there, never go out of your own, tell me where you are, where are you going?” As Nico got more and more agitated, he started talking with his hands more and more, until they were flying around his face in wild gestures. “Gods, I can’t even run out to get a jug of milk anymore without you on my ass all the way there and back!”

“I do that because we’re demigods! Because I  _ don’t  _ know for sure at any given moment that you’re save, or even alive! Apologies for being cautious!”

“No, no, no. Cautious is one thing. You, Solace, are full on control freak!” Nico jabbed a finger into Will’s chest. “You won’t let me go anywhere without you, that’s why I have to sneak out!”

Will grabbed Nico’s wrist. “Nico, it would be one thing if I didn’t let you go to bars or something. But where have you been these past four days? I know you weren’t partying.”

Nico opened his mouth, then closed it again. He tried to wrench his hand from Will’s grasp. “Let go of me.”

Will squeezed tighter. “No. Tell me what you’ve been doing.”

Nico tugged again, then let out a frustrated moan and stomped his foot. “I was out doing demigod stuff, okay? Collecting the escaped souls of the dead and all that.” He glared at Will. “Happy?”

Will shook his head. “So you’re saying I’m being a  _ control freak _ for not wanting you to  _ lie to me  _ about life-threatening missions you’re sneaking off to? This isn’t even the first time this has happened, Nico!”

“But it’s not just this! You’re always demanding I stay with you! Ever since we were kids, you’ve insisted I stay home, insisted I smile at people, insisted I take part in your stupid little holiday celebrations! You just want me to be your little kitten, content to smile silently and go along with whatever you want!” He stepped closer. “You know what? I think maybe you’re just scared of your boyfriend being more powerful than you. That’s why you don’t like me going off on missions. That’s why you insist on always going out with me. Why you made me give up my powers, for gods’ sake! Do you know how hard it is to fight monsters when you’re abstaining from your powers?”

“You shouldn’t be fighting monsters in the first place! And deciding to stop using your powers was your choice, Nico.”

“Yeah. Sure it was.” Nico said bitterly. He tried to pull his hand away again, but Will held fast. “I only did that to make you happy, Will. Because you wouldn’t stop  _ nagging  _ me about it.”

Will gave an offended puff of air. “I don’t nag.”

“Yes you do! You nag about me leaving, you nag about eating healthy, you nag about going to bed on time, you nag about stupid things like how messy me desk is! Would you just leave. Me. Alone?” On each word, he tugged himself again, trying to pull out of Will’s grip.

“Gods.” Will was trembling with rage. “Gods! You are such a drama queen! Do you have to play the victim every single time? You lied to me! Over and over again! Can you take responsibility for one thing in your life! Ever?”

“I wouldn’t have had to lie to you if you hadn’t-”

“NICO!” Will was full on shouting now. “What is wrong with you? Being concerned for your wellbeing is not the same thing as sneaking off to get yourself killed and then lying to me about it!”

“I’m fine. You’re overreacting. Again. Just like you always do.” Nico gritted his teeth, looking Will in the eyes. “Maybe something like that would’ve killed you. But I actually know what I’m doing in a fight.”

Hurt filtered through Will’s eyes for a second. Nico knew that he was insecure about his combat abilities, and he knew targeting it was cruel, but he didn’t care. He was done letting Will tell him what was right and wrong. “You think you’re so perfect,” Nico said quietly. “You think you know the right way everything should be. You think you know the exact way to run this house, to run this relationship, to fix my stupid broken head-” He choked on tears for a second, but swallowed them and continued. “-but you don’t know anything. You don’t know me better than myself, and you can’t tell me what to do!”

Will still looked hurt. “What on earth are you talking about?” he demanded. “What are you  _ talking  _ about? Are you so insecure that you have to start babbling about random things the minute you get any criticism? Oh, wait, that’s exactly what you are.” Anger was bubbling into his words again. “That’s exactly what you are. I forgot that you’re so much of a coward that you can’t even face it when you mess up.” He jerked Nico’s wrist out to the side of his body. “This is what I meant when I said that you’re a drama queen! You expect to just make a puppy face and have me forgive you every time, because that’s how this has always gone down before. Well, not anymore! I’m tired of being the one to apologize! I’m tired of dealing with you being such a- such a brat! And you know what, Nico, it’s times like this when I realize why Bianca got sick of you!”

Nico’s blood ran cold. Silence spread between them as they both realized what had just been said.

“I hate you,” Nico said quietly. “I hate you!” And now he was reaching out, reaching for anything to use as a weapon. His hand fell upon a frying pan, and, without thinking, he lashed out at Will with it, aiming right for his head. Will caught his arm and twisted it, sending the pan clattering to the floor. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, deathly quiet. They’d argued before, even full on fought, but never physically. Nico had never tried to strike Will before. As soon as he realized what he’d almost done, his eyes widened. “I-”

“Get out.”

Nico stared at Will’s eyes, which were usually so calm. Even in the middle of an argument, they just looked tired. Now, though, they had nothing but rage in them. “What?” Nico whimpered.

“You heard me. Get out.”

“But… you can’t kick me out. My name is on the lease, too.”

“Not for long.”

“I-”

Will shoved Nico back, hard. He stumbled backwards, catching himself against the wall. “You have thirty minutes,” Will growled, “to get your things. And then I want you gone. Forever.”

Nico let out a breath. “You’re… you’re dumping me?” They’d been together so long, the idea was hard to even imagine.

“No shit I’m dumping you!” Will yelled. “Now, you’ve already wasted half a minute talking, so I suggest you get get packing.”

Thirty minutes later, the door slammed in Nico’s face, and on either side of it, both men burst into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to say that this story was nominated for a competition thing on tumblr! You can find the details on my tumblr @unwieldyink! Voting ends Feb 13, if you could go check it out that would be awesome (I have another story in the nominations too!) Thanks!


End file.
